Training
by SweeneyLovett
Summary: Just a little fight training session between Chloe and Derek. Rated T.


"Ok," Derek said. "Watch what I do."

I watched as he backed up, then assumed a fighting stance. Then, slowly so I could follow, he punched the air, did a roundhouse kick, then another punch with his left hand going upwards.

Simon had gotten sick during our stay here at the safe house, so he asked Derek to teach me how to fight for him until he recovered. Derek had decided that very day that I should start my "training". So far he had spent the first fifteen minutes explaining how to use my strength – however small – to my advantage. Then, he spent a few minutes explaining certain stances in fighting that might help during a fight.

Now, he was showing me different combinations of moves, explaining as he did them how they worked.

"A punch to the face, a kick in the stomach, and then a punch under his chin, making your opponents' head snap back and possibly, with enough force, fall. This will give you some time to run away or get a weapon to defend yourself."

I nodded my understanding, and Derek walked back to where he was standing before.

"Now you try," he said, straightening up, arms at his sides, feet together.

The first time he wanted me to try it out on him, I had been hesitant. What if I hurt him? But when I told him this, he just laughed and told me to try my hardest; I wouldn't hurt him. So, when he stood like that, I began to back away a little just so there was some room between us, but Derek grabbed my hands.

"No, closer. The closer the hit, the harder it will be. Especially when executed with great force."

I didn't say anything, just assumed the position he was in earlier.

"Good. Now punch me in the face." Without hesitating I punched him in the face, just like he told me to.

But the only reaction I got – one I kept getting over and over – was him just standing there, with me holding my injured hand. As I held my throbbing hand, I was beginning to wish that it were Simon who was teaching me. Derek was too strong. He had been right; I couldn't hurt him _at all. _

Derek smirked as I took deep breaths, trying to calm myself. He didn't even apologize; he had stopped after the first few injuries.

"Come on," Derek taunted. "Hit me harder. All you've done for the past week is nothing to me. Show me something that tells me I'm a good teacher."

That was it – I had had it. I was sick and tired of not getting a reaction out of Derek.

So, this time, without warning, I punched him as hard as I could, which took him by surprise, but didn't sway him from his spot. However, when I kicked him, he screamed a high-pitched scream and fell to the ground.

For a minute I was really excited; I finally got in something good! But then, when Derek didn't get up right away, I started to panic.

"Derek? Derek are you okay?"

He just groaned, sitting in a tight ball.

"Derek?!" I knelt down beside him and touched his shoulder. He opened his eyes, tears pooling in them. He moaned and shuddered beneath my hand.

I was about to ask him what was wrong again, when he said, in between deep breaths, "You… hit… me… a little… low… there, Chloe."

For a moment I didn't realize what he meant. Then I realized that his hands weren't clutching his stomach, but were placed a few inches lower than that.

I instantly blushed with embarrassment.

"O – oh my God! I'm sorry, I didn't!! I just-!"

"Get Andrew!" Derek managed.

"O-okay!" I got up and left, running into the safe house to go find Andrew.

Just my luck, as I passed the kitchen, I saw Andrew in there, drinking coffee and reading a newspaper.

"_**Andrew!!!**_" I screamed. He jumped up and let out a yell of fright, his coffee went flying.

"You almost gave me a heart attack!" He said, attempting at a joke; but I could see that I had honestly surprised him.

"Andrew, it's Derek!" I yelled, pointing to the back yard. Andrew's face paled.

"What? What happened?"

"I-I kicked him, and n-now he's hurt and –" Andrew didn't bother listening to the rest; he left his spilt coffee and forgotten newspaper, running outside to where the back yard was, with me in tow behind him.

"Derek!" He yelled out when he saw Derek writhing on the floor. "What happened?!" Obviously, Andrew was extremely shocked.

"Chloe kicked me," he said, still taking in deep breaths.

"Where?" Andrew asked.

Derek was silent for a moment before saying, "She kicked me… where the sun don't shine."

Understanding dawned Andrew's face.

"Oh… Okay." Andrew cleared his throat. "Um, well, Chloe," he said, turning to me. "You go get an icepack ready while I help Derek up."

Nodding, I rand back to the kitchen and got out a Ziploc bag from the cabinet, then filled it with ice from the fridge. About a minute later, Andrew walked in with Derek's arm over his shoulder. Derek was limping, his face twisted in pain.

Andrew sat Derek down on one of the chairs and motioned for me to bring the icepack.

As I handed it to Derek, I said, "S-sorry Derek. I, uh… Sorry."

"It's ok," Derek said taking the icepack. "Just no more practices for a while, ok?"

Mortified, I nodded, then ran straight to my room.


End file.
